Hate
by Fairady
Summary: She hates her, but she can't hate that smile. So she just hates her more. [MeilinxSakura]


Disclaimer: We don't own Card Captor Sakura or it's characters. They belong to the divine Clamp who really did a much better job with the series than either of us ever could. 

Warnings: Yuri, fem-slash, shoujo-ai. Call it what you will, it's here. Don't like that type of stuff? Then don't read. I have no pity for ya if you do, and Silver is looking forward to getting her first flame. Drabble.

Notes: Another benefit to the shared mind between Silver and I. A collaboration between us as we talked about the lovely crack that is enemy lust fics. And while this isn't exactly as violent as other enemy fics could be we both liked what came up.

Hate  
by Silver and Fairady

* * *

She hates Sakura.

She's come to regard her hate for Sakura as a fact of life; the little flicker of anger is always there, flaming up randomly whenever Sakura pops into her mind or walks into the room. Sometimes Meilin thinks she spends most of her life thinking about how much she hates the girl who stole Lee; who ruined all of Meilin's plans in life. She hates her so much that she can feel the emotion as though it was a tangible being, as if Sakura was hate itself.

Sometimes she thinks she'll choke on it. What makes it worse is that Sakura is just so sickeningly sweet, and nice, and perfect in every possible way. When Sakura wishes you luck, she means it; when Sakura tells you to have a nice day, she means it. If Sakura sees you in the street, she stops to talk to you and is sincerely concerned with how you're doing. Even to Meilin, no matter how rude and harsh she is to Sakura. And Meilin can't really hate Sakura at all when she's like that, even though she really does. In fact not being able to hate her makes her hate her all the more.

Meilin knows she could never be like that, she never sees the best in people or trusts in humanity's goodness or anything else that Sakura does with such ease. The best Meilin can do is jealously resent Sakura for being nice and slowly plot her death. A death that Meilin will make sure will be very painful and will wipe that trusting smile right off Sakura's sweet little face. She's become obsessed with how much she just fucking wants Sakura to die, or at least just go away. Forever! She even follows her, harassing her with little hints of the horrors she will do to her and STILL Sakura is just so fucking nice. No matter how hard Meilin tries to resist, she just ends up having a really good time whenever they are together.

She hates it.

She hates her. She hates her so damn much...even when it's just really hard to do, like when Sakura smiles at her just like that. So wide and honest that it's hard to remember to breathe. And she starts to forget why she's even mad at Sakura in the first place. Because all she can think about is that perfect little smile that she utterly hates but she can't resist. The next thing she knows she's thinking about those lips on that smile, so soft looking and petal pink. She thinking about Sakura's tongue as it flicks over those lips, about how the sudden moisture on those lips brings out the pink even more, about how they would feel pressed up against hers….

And all that thinking makes her even madder, because now she's dreaming about it. Every night when she closes her eyes she meets those lips and feels them brush over her skin, so soft and smooth and incredible. In her dreams she can actually let go of the anger and just feel. Those pink lips run over her whole body, bringing up sensations in Meilin that she never even knew where there, But it's just a dream, and she always wakes up mad. Mad that it's not real, mad that it's Sakura's lips making her feel this way. Because as nice and soft and goddamn pink Sakura's lips are, they are still attached to her.

And Meilin hates her.

Being mad makes her think about why she's mad which makes her hot. And as the sweat runs down her body and as the blood pumps through her veins faster, being hot makes her well...hot. And Meilin begins to squirm as she begins to throb, which makes her so fucking mad, which makes her hot…. And it just goes on.

On and on and on.

Then she starts to get angry, truly angry, again. Because now she can't stop thinking about it, not even for a moment. Never before has she been this mad. The anger and the hate rage together through her body, building as she keeps thinking about how it's all Sakura's fault. It's always Sakura's fault.

And Sakura just keeps smiling.

And she can't stand her for it, every single bit of it. Meilin puts the blame squarely on Sakura's shoulder's every dream, every smile, every nice word that drives Meilin completely crazy. Meilin's nearly convinced herself that she might really have to kill her, but then Sakura comes up and gives her this hug. Right out of nowhere, she just wraps her arms around Meilin and squeezes their bodies close together. They're so close, and Sakura's so warm. And Meilin remembers just why she really can't hate her.

And suddenly she's gone. She just skipped away, right out of Meilin's sight with another damn smile. Meilin feels uncomfortably cold and think Sakura just might be evil after all.

So Meilin just stands there. She has no idea what is going on anymore. She just can't keep standing here. Should she run after Sakura? What would she do if she did run after her? Meilin doesn't know what to do and that just pisses her off even more.

When it comes down to it, Sakura has no one to blame but herself when Meilin catches her and pins her down to ground and just kisses her. Hard. Harder than those soft lips should be kissed, but they're holding up quite well to Meilin's. Besides they're not really that soft which severely disappoints her.

To make matters even worse, Sakura doesn't even get mad. She just giggles, like this was the best idea Meilin had ever had and presses herself closer. The sensation of Sakura's breasts pressed up against her own sends waves of pleasure through Meilin's body as she realizes that Sakura's nipples are rock hard. The knowledge that Sakura likes this infuriates Meilin so much that she pins her down even harder; enough to leave bruises, and reaches under Sakura's shirt for better access to her breasts.

Does she have any idea how much she's been torturing Meilin? Doesn't she know that it's her fault that Meilin has never felt this intensely pissed off in her life!

If Sakura does, she doesn't let on. She just smiles and laughs and sighs and moans and reaches her hand out to touch Meilin. As their skin connects, Meilin feels the most pleasant sparks run up and down her body and nothing has ever felt this good before.

It's perfect and Meilin hates her for it.

* * *

Silver: _sigh_ I'm happy now.  
Fairady: Mad slash and enemy sex is the best. Frustration is fun too.  
Silver: Yes!


End file.
